winthierfandomcom-20200213-history
Events
This page refers to recurring events. For seasonal and one-time happenings, see List of Events. Each weekend, regular events are hosted by our staff. Here you will find a brief description of each activity, as well the commands used to join in on the fun. Community Build Main page Command: /Build Each weekend, players come together to construct a large scale, themed build. A new theme and location is chosen each week, and sometimes, the builds are even held on the Creative Server. Extreme Grass Growing Command: /EGG In Extreme Grass Growing, players compete to be the last one with a sign that isn't covered in grass. Place your sign down, and hope for the best. King of the Ladder Command: /KOTL King of the Ladder is a PvP based game, which pits players against each other as they attempt to break a block atop a tall ladder. King of the Ring Command: /KOTR King of the Ring is a PvP based game in which players attempt to punch each other off of a platform, and into a pool of lava. Pig Race Command: /Race In Pig Racing, players will mount and race their pigs along a track in an attempt to be the first to cross the finish line. Be careful, as there are many hidden traps along the racetrack. Bumper Boats Command: /Boat Players use fishing rods and axes to destroy one another's boat. Who will sink, and who will swim? Treasure Hunt Command: '''/Treasure Search for the pirate treasure buried underground. Be the first one to dig it up and earn epic booty. King of the End '''Command: /KOTE Equip your armor, sharpen your weapons, and travel to the End to face waves of deadly monsters. Ice Boat Race Command: '/Race Slip and slide your way to victory as you race against your friends across a frozen track. Colorfall '''Command: '/CF Fight for control of colored blocks scattered across a small map. Use a number of power ups to leave your opponents without ground to stand on. Build My Thing '''Command: /Build Get a word, and try to build it so that other players can guess what it is. The builder and successful guesser of each item gets a prize. Spleef Command: '/Spleef Eliminate your opponents by mining the platform under their feet. Be the last one standing and win a special title. Enderball ' Command: '''/Enderball Choose a side, and help your teammates to score as many goals as possible. The team with the most points at the end of the game wins. Free Running '''Command: /Parkour Race against other players, and try to be the first to reach the end of the course and hit the button. Survival Games Command: /SG Fight to the death in a large free-for-all map. Loot chests and kill enemies to acquire better equipment. The last player standing wins! Dungeon Rush Command: /Resource Explore the depths of the Resource world in a quest to find new custom dungeons. Sometimes, a dungeon will contain rare special loot that is not available outside of the event! Ultra Hardcore Survival Command: /Server event Attempt to be the last man standing in a world filled with dangerous monsters, without the help of health regeneration. Only the toughest will survive the night. Ring Glider Command: /Server event Grab a pair of elytra, and glide through as many golden rings as you can. The player who gets the most will earn a special title for their effort. Woodland Arena Command: /Server event Join your friends to battle thousands of enemies within one of the brand new woodland mansions. Killing monsters will award you with emeralds, which you can then use to upgrade your weapons and armor. Gear up as quickly as you can, because this fight is going to be tough. Switchcarts You ride in Minecarts. As soon as the gate opens, you ride around a random track. Fall out of the playing field and you're out. Last person not out wins the game. You can hit the lever to change your route. Parkour Race on a specially prepared parkour map. Find shortcuts, and use them for your advantage. Hide and Go Seek Hide, turn invisible, don't get found out. Last one to be found gets extra points. The player with most points wins. Quiz Night Quiz questions appear at a rapid pace. Do your best to answer them correctly, as the best guessers will win a reward. Category:Winthier